Cho Chase
by The Goode Ravenclaw
Summary: Cho Chang is done with magic, and all it contains. traumatized and distraught, she moves to America to live as a muggle. There she meets Fredrick Chase, a single dad with a strange daughter. She was dangerously powerful, so Cho tries to stay away from her, but she can't keep her mind off Frederick. she falls in love with a man with a potentially evil daughter. (warning: angst/PTSD)
1. chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys, I'm here with another fic, and I dedicate this to moonys.poet (please read her stuff, they're really good) because she gave me the idea for this and I can't wait where this will take me, and I hope you will enjoy!** **disclaimer- Anything that is familiar right now I do not own, it all belongs to JK Rowling (and later Uncle Rick)**

 _Chapter 1- May 23, 1998, Outside Dublin, Ireland_

"Cho, are you sure that you want to do this, I mean, America is so far away, and there really isn't that good of a magical government right now, MACUSA is going through some things, I just don't want you so far away, where I can't check up on you, especially because its only been 3 weeks since the war ended," said Hana Chang, worried for her daughter.

"Mam, I told you. I'm done with magic. It has only gotten me pain and suffering. I just can't do it anymore! Look at everything! Death eaters are only just now being captured, kids were fighting in a war that could have been prevented, while the ministry is sitting back and letting all of it happen! I'm done with all of this fucking shit! I've seen too many friends, family, and loved ones die at the hand of Voldemort!

"I had to learn how to fight by a 15-year-old when I was 16 because this dumbass ministry was too far into their asses, hiding, to realize that we were in danger! My FUCKING BOYFRIEND DIED BY HIS HAND! I'm not having this fight with you again, I just need to leave, I need to get away from everything. I promise that I will come back soon for Christmas, but I just need to go. Please," By now, there were tears in Cho's eyes, as she begged her mam to let her go.

She would have left, even if her mother disapproved, she was 20 years old, after all. She just had to get away from magic, and the UK, and America was the perfect place to do that. She had gone to the ministry the day before to get a school visa and credentials that would have been able to transfer her into Harvard, in fact, she already was accepted. She would join for the next term, in two weeks. That left her enough time to unpack the flat that she bought that was nearby the campus.

"Ok, fine then. I'll miss you, Mei." Cho could see the sadness on her mother's face and hugged her, and then finally kissing her goodbye.

"Thank you, mam. I'll miss you too. My flight takes off in 7 hours, so I need to head over to the airport now. Goodbye, I'll miss you too, ma," Cho one last hug and kiss before getting her luggage and bringing it outside to the cab that was going to take her to the Weston airport.

After she got all her luggage into the cab, she heard her mother yell, "Cho, don't forget to write every so often!" She nodded her head as the cabbie started to drive towards the airport.

After around 20 minutes, as Cho was spaced out, thinking about the future and all she could do without magic, the cabbie started a conversation.

"So, why are you leaving Ireland?" he asked, but she didn't hear him, as she was still thinking.

"Excuse me, Missy"

"Huh? Oh, wait, what you ask again, I'm sorry"

"I said, why are ya leaving this home sweet home?"

"Oh, um... There's just too much. I have recently lost some people that I really loved, and I can't deal with it anymore, and I got accepted into an American university that's one of the best in the country, so I decided to move to America for a new life." she said, realizing how much of the story she gave the cabbie was true. She only had scratched the surface of what happened, but she missed everyone she had lost. She missed Cedric, who was taken from her too early, she missed Lavender, who was her friend after Marrietta betrayed everyone. But most of all, she missed her father, who died by the hands of snatchers because he tried to run away because he was a muggleborn. She missed everyone, everyone.

"Oh… I'm sorry for your loss, Ma'am. I hope you find everything you're looking for in 'Merica."

"Yeah, I do too," she said, as she looked outside of the car window, watching the beautiful green hills of her home, and eventually fell asleep.

After what felt like 2 minutes, the cabbie driver started to jolt her awake. "Missy, miss, wake up. We're here at the airport, you don't want to miss your plane."

"Oh shite! Fuck! I need to go," she screamed in a flustered panic, about to have a panic attack because she was scared she was going missed her flight.

"Missy, calm down, you don't want to have a break down or anything." he tried, but she was already in the trunk, trying to find her bags in the mess.

"Do you need any help, Missy?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine," she said, annoyed at- well everything.

She got her bags out of the trunk, but one fell open. Of course, it was the one with her potion ingredients. Just because she was done with this ministries doesn't mean that she was fully done with magic. She would only use it when she absolutely had to, and sadly the cabbie saw what was in the suitcase- pickled frog eyes, bezoars, powdered bicorn horns, leeches, and more.

"Shit, you're not supposed to see that," Cho said, realizing that she just broke the stature of secrecy.

"W- what are you?!"

"Well, sir I was a witch but you know, I'm denouncing that title. I'm gonna live life like a muggle now. Now stand still," she demanded, annoyed by herself, and got the suitcase to clean up the mess it made.

"What the bloody hell ar-"

"Obliviate," Cho cast, because she didn't want the ministry to come after her.

"What was I saying again?"

"Sir, you were helping me bring my bags to the plane. Are you okay? You look a little shattered, do you want me to get my bags by myself?" she asked with fake concern.

"No, no, no, I got it"

"Ok, only if you are sure you can handle it."

"I can, no need to worry, missy."

"You can call me Cho, by the way," she said, a little irritated by the man constantly calling her 'Missy'.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Sorry," said the cabbie, a little embarrassed.

"Its fine, no need to worry. Would you mind?" she handed one of her bags to him.

"Oh, yeah, of course," he said as the two brought her bags to the metal detector before the went on the turmoil. Before she left, Cho put an undetectable charm on her case so then she wouldn't be in a situation with the muggle Irish Gaurd.

When she was finally able to board the plane, she found her seat and took out the muggle walkman that Cedric had given her for their 4-monthsince he was learning about them in muggle studies. She started listening to Bohemian Rhapsody, his favourite song- and hers too. After about 20 minutes after the flight attendant made announcements the plane took off, and not long after, Cho dosed off, but not without thinking about her new life in America.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heyo, peeps! So I finally finished the second chapter of Cho Chase. I literally just finished this, so if you find any mistakes,dont hesitate to tell me in the review section! thank you so much for reading!**_

 **Disclaimer- I dont own Cho nor Fredrick, they belong to Jk Rowling and Rick Riordan respectively**

Chapter 2- May 24, 1998, Flying over the Atlantic Ocean

 _Cho was in the RoR, waiting for Neville to come back from wherever Ariana took him. When he came back with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she could feel the tears swell up in her eyes, for she knew what was about to happen. War. Battle. Death. Sacrifice. She didn't know just how bad it was going to be, though if she did, she still probably would have fought for everyone who had died too early._

 _Her dream changed. She was now fighting in the astronomy tower, next to Lavender Brown, who she had grown close to in the past year when suddenly Greyback came sneaking up on them. He was about to attack Cho, but Lav ran at him with all of her Gryffindor courage, trying to give Cho a way of escape. Cho ran but then realized that Lav wasn't behind her, so she turned around looking for her friend, and she looked right at the perfect time to see that monster throw her best friend off of the tower, and kill her. Lavender died because of her. It was all her fault. The guilt-ridden Ravenclaw screamed the dead Gryffindor's name in protest until she couldn't scream anymore. Greyback looked back at Cho with a smirk on his face and walk closer to her until she could feel his hot, disgusting breath on her face. The man- if you could even call him that- opened his mouth to do Merlin only knows what to her, but the voice that came out of his mouth was light and bubbly, not what she was expecting at all._

 _"Excuse me, miss," the voice said._

 _"Miss, please wake up."_

"Miss, wake up," Cho could now feel someone shake her awake. She jumped up, scared from what she now figured out was a nightmare. She realized that there was a flight attendant still grabbing her arm, and she flinched. After the battle, she hated being touched. The flight attendant looked at her with pity in her eyes, and Cho absolutely hated it. Ever since the whole thing with Cedric, people always gave her those looks, and she couldn't stand it.

"Miss, are you okay? You were shouting in your sleep." Cho looked around at everyone on the plane and saw that they were all staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yes…. I'm fine. I just need a whiskey or rum in the little bottles."

"Oh yes, of course, can I see your ID?" Cho showed the flight attendant her ID given to her by the ministry when she went to get immigration papers. After the woman checked her ID, she gave it back to the 20-year-old. "Ok, what do you want?"

"Whiskey, I guess. Whatever it takes to calm my nerves."

"Got it. Whiskey it is."

"Thank you," Cho said as the attendant walk away. She decided that she had to use the loo, so she got up from her seat and walked over to the loo in the back. It was a small area, but big enough to fit her, just barely. When she finished doing her business, Cho went back to her seat. She just noticed that there was a man next to her seat. He looked in his mid-20s, and he was to put it lightly, hot. He had blonde, thick hair, blue eyes, and glasses that just made him look adorable. His skin was very toned like he'd just been on vacation, and had the 'new book smell'. He was reading a book that looked pretty interesting. As to add to the cuteness he had an expensive-looking pen tucked in behind his ear, the kind that architects used. All in all, he looked like the perfect combination of adorable and hot. and Cho suddenly was very glad to be sitting next to him, and not a big fat smoking abusive poker player. She decided that she would talk to the man.

"'Ello," she said to him, careful not to be too flirtatious

"Hi, how're you doing,"

He looked from his book, looking at her, so she saw his face once again. "Good, you?"

"I'm not that well. I've never been on a plane before, where I'm from, we don't really have that much mugg- normal technology," she corrected herself. If she were to live life like a muggle, she would have to learn not to have any slip-ups. She really wanted to live a normal life, and she hoped that this man would help her with that.

"So, I'm Fredrick. What's your name?" she said in an American accent.

"Cho Chang," she replied.

"That's a very pretty name you got there," he said in an American accent.

"Likewise. So, where are ya coming from then?"

"Greece. I actually live in Massachusetts, but by boss decided to send my to Greece in order to find some ancient relics. I just graduated Harvard, and my boss is driving me crazy."

"Wait, you went to Harvard?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm actually starting there next term. I'm transferring from Trinity College in Dublin."

"Wow, what a coincidence. I still live near the campus, so we could meet up sometime."

"Yeah, I would like that…. A lot."

"Great! Annie would love to meet you, I know she would," At this, all of Cho's hopes of starting a new life in a new country with a new boyfriend were deflated. Maybe, at least she could have a new friend.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," she said, a sad fake smile plastered on her face.

"So you went to Greece?" She changed the subject. "What was that like?"

"Oh, it was really cool! I was a history major, so I loved it! Sadly, we couldn't find anything that could really help us. Our mission was to look for the Athena Pathos. We found some artifacts in some underground tombs, but we aren't any closer to finding the statue. watch in around 10 years some teenager is going to do some exploring and find it after being locked in and no one will be there to help." The young man seemed son excited in what he did, that Cho couldn't help but be interested, even if it was a rather boring topic. if it were anyone else talking about this, she would defiantly would have been asleep right now.

"Wow, that's crazy!" she said. "What did you find though?"

"My team found some newly discovered vases and such that may have been tribute to Athena or Minerva, we can't tell yet. We believe that it was created either right before or when the Romans took over Greece."

Cho felt her face sadden at the mention on Minerva, but she was thinking of the professor, not the goddess.

Fredrick saw the girl next to him's face fall. "what's wrong? Did I saw something wrong? Are you alright?" his face was filled with worry.

 _Great, not only is she hot, but he's super kind as well_. Cho thought. _And also taken. he has a girlfriend._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just that I new someone with the name Minerva. she had a hard life, but she was very smart, and very courageous."

Before he was able to say something else, the captain came on the PA System "Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing at Boston Landon International Airport in approximately an hour. Please find your seat and buckle up. Thank you. Over and out."

Both Cho and Frederick buckled their seatbelts and got ready for the bumpy ride ahead of them.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, what's your telly number?" she said, making sure that she still would be able to contact her new found friend.

"Oh, yeah, here you go," he remembered as she stuck out her arm for him to write his number with the pen that was behind his ear. As he was writing his telly, Cho realized how close their faces were. She could practically feel his body heat radiating off of him. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, and her heart rate increase. She was the sort of person who would fall in love with someone quickly and fall out of love with someone quickly. That was the the type of person she used to be anyway. But she was a new person now, that's what she strived to be at least. She didn't want to become a homewrecker or mistress and break up Fredrick and whoever this annie girl was, whether she was his girlfriend, fiance, or wife (but she found that unlikely, because she didn't see a ring on his finger, other than his college ring.)

"Thanks. I'm going to try to take a little nap before the plane lands." _That is if she didn't get any nightmares._

"Ok, goodnight."

"Night, see you in a half hour"

"Yeah, see you soon."

The last thing Cho saw before everything went dark was a blonde haired, blue eyed man looking at her with what looked like pity in his beautiful eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- **Heyo nerds (i'mma call you peeps that from now on)! I'm not dead, so that's nice. I have been hella busy these past couple of weeks. I've been packing to move because thats happening in a couple weeks, working on a history project (I'm doing it on the Battle of Gettysburg, it's really cool). I'm also writing two other fan fictions- Modern Marauders and The Bet. I have a schedule to update them- well more like cycle. I am updating The Bet, Then MM, then this. But since I haven't updated in over a month, I've made this chapter exta long for you people, plus an informitive A/N at the bottom if you have enough patience to read all of it :)** **Disclaimer- Cho belongs to Jk (who annoys me a little) and Frederick and Annabeth belong to Rick Riordan**

 ** _Chapter 3- June 13, 1998, Cho's Apartment_**

Cho was sitting at the mess of a desk in the fully- furnished flat that she was able to acquire with her status. He mom was from a semi-important pure-blood family- not one of the sacred 28, but still wealthy. Being a member of Dumbledore's Army from the beginning to the end of the war and fighting helped with her favors in the ministry, too. The flat was 1 bed- 1 bath, so it was accommodable for her. It was only 2 blocks away from Harvard Square.

She had moved in a couple of weeks ago and started school a couple of days later. It had been 2 weeks after she started school, and she had yet to call Frederick. She was just too swamped with her classes and trying to figure out American muggles. Every time that Cho remembered that she should call Frederick, it was either very late at night or while she was writing a paper or something. Now, was actually a good time, she realized. She looked at the clock which read that it was 1:30 in the afternoon. She picked up her black and orange Nokia mobile phone and looked around for the piece of paper that she copied Frederick's number on after the plane ride. She looked everywhere for it but to no avail. She lost it. She lost the only thing that could get her in contact with Frederick- a potential boyfriend- no, friend. She wouldn't let herself be the other woman and break Annie's heart and potentially ruin Frederick's life.

The former Ravenclaw felt herself give up- that is until she remembered the phone book. The thousand-some paged book came with the house- something she was grateful for when she wanted to get food without ever leaving the flat because she was basically lived off of Ramen Noodles beforehand- they were cheap and easy to make.

Cho got the book off of the table that was supposed to be used to eat dinner and such, but she used it as a third bookshelf- she needed the space for all of her textbooks, and novels that she had collected over the years- both magical and muggle.

Cho opened the book and found the Cs. _Cable... Carstairs… Cavanaugh... Cedar… Cederberg… Celiz... Cerf... Chaar... Chad... Chalker... Chamberlin... Chan... Chandler... Charleston... Chason... Chasco... Chase._ Cho got exited. She just hoped Frederick would be in here. _Chase, Alec... Chase, Benjamin... Chase, Charlotte..._ As she skimmed the page with her finger, Cho wondered just how many Chases there were in the area. _Chase, Daniel... Chase, Darcy... Chase, Emma... Chase, Frederick... Chase, Grace... Chase, Natalie._

At this point, Cho had realized that she had passed where his name would be. She moved her finger back up the list and she looked through it again. That's when she saw it- Chase, Frederick. Cho almost yelped in excitement. She then dialed the number that was in the book on her mobile that she spent a good five minutes searching for.

 _Riinnngggg_

 _What if it was just an empty offer?_

 _Riinngggg_

 _What if he just wants to hook up?_

 _Riinngggg_

 _What if it wasn't even him?_

 _Riinngggg_

 _What if Annie picks up? Will she get jealous and freak?_

 _Riinngggg_

What if-

" _Frederick Chase, how may I help you?"_ answered a formal, yet semi-familiar voice of Frederick Chase.

Cho sighed in relief. It was him on the phone "Hi, Frederick. This is Cho Chang, we met on the plane a couple of weeks ago."

His tone of voice changed. _"Oh, hi Cho, how're you?"_

"I'm good, you?"

" _Fine. I was actually thinking that you weren't going to call me for a little while there"_

Cho immediately felt guilty. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It's been a crazy couple of weeks- with moving and school and a thousand other things and I couldn't find a good enough time to call-" Frederick cut off her ramblings.

" _Relax, I was just joking- sort of."_

Cho laughed at his antics. She could hear the smirk on his face. She felt blood rush up to her face and her cheeks start burning hot. No. Cho told herself. He has another woman in his life. She wouldn't become a homewrecker nor the other woman. He was her friend- that's it.

" _So, why did you call me?"_

"Well, I wanted to make sure you didn't give me a fake number," she said as the man on the other side of the line scoffed. "...and also, I was wondering if you would like to go to a bistro or coffee shop somewhere so we could get to know each other sometime?"

Frederick paused as he thought for a second. " _Sure. I happen to know a great coffee shop near campus. Its called Simon's Coffee Shop, and I've heard really good reviews from there."_

"Great! When can you go?"

" _Actually, is tomorrow good for you?"_

"Yeah. I'll meet you there around 2?"

" _Its a date."_

Cho blushed. "Yeah… I'll see you then."

" _Bye, Cho."_

"Bye," she said before hanging up and the phone and sighing. She was going out with Frederick- _as a friend._

She looked at the scattered papers of her unfinished homework on her roll top desk and groaned. Why did she have to make plans for tomorrow? Maybe because she liked him. No, she took that back. She didn't like Frederick- she couldn't. He had some other woman in his life that wasn't her and she would not become the other woman and ruin whatever relationship that he had with Annie- whoever she was.

But instead of focusing on Frederick, Cho figured that she probably should finish the pile of homework that was currently sitting on her desk that was due on Monday.

 ** _June 14, 1998, Cho's Apartment_**

Cho woke up to a very peaceful morning. She heard the birds chirping and the muffled cars and people walking outside of her studio flat. She lay in bed as she watched as the beautiful sun dance and reflections dance on her walls. She looked over at her clock on top of a small stack of books which read 1:50 and rolled to the other side of the bed and just lied there, observing the ceiling. Wait. It was 1:50. Cho had a feeling that she had something today.

 _Class? No, it was a Sunday._ _Work? No, she didn't even have a job._ _Call? No, she called home to her ma yesterday_ _What did she have to do?_

That's when it hit her. _Fredrick_.

Cho jumped out of bed. _How could she have forgotten?!_

"SHITE, MERLIN, DAMMIT! How the fuck could I forget!?"

Cho quickly changed out of the school-issued nightgown that she kept (only because it was super comfy) and put on a white blouse and leather jacket. She then got high-waisted ripped black skinny jeans and threw them on and loosely tucked her shirt into her pants. She put her hair in a 'messy' ponytail with a white scrunchie to try to make it look like she didnt try (while, in reality, took 5 tries to get her wavy hair into). She looked at herself in the mirror and realized she didn't have any make-up on. She looked at the clock again. 2:03 was displayed.

"Shite!" Cho cursed at herself. "God fuckin' dammit! I'm late!" she that had an epiphany. She could call him. Frederick was probably already there. She quickly found her phone and dialed his number.

" _Hello_?"

"Hi, Frederick, it's me, Cho Chang. I'm running a little late, so I'll be there around 2:30," she said a little out of breath from running around her flat.

" _Oh_." He sounded disappointed. _"Ok, then. We'll just meet you when you get here."_

Cho was confused. "We?" she asked.

" _Oh, I forgot to ask you. Is alright that I brought Annabeth with me. I think you two would really hit it off."_

Cho guessed that Annabeth was Annie. Had she been calling Annabeth by a pet name all that time? "Oh- okay. That's fine. I can't wait to meet her!"

" _Ok! Great! I'll see you at 2:30 then!"_

"Ok, see you then!"

Frederick hung up. Cho decided that she wanted to leave the house by 2:20, so that meant that she had 15 more minutes to get ready. She could do it. Back at school, she was always the last one up and usually had five to ten minutes to get ready and out of the tower to make it to her first class where one of her dorm mates would be waiting with toast or bagel to eat during class- except if it was potions because Snape was an asshat and wouldn't let her eat during class.

Cho looked in the mirror once again and assessed her outfit to wear make-up that would go with it. She on put a light sparkly blackish grey eyeshadow on her almond-shaped eyes, dark red lipstick, and light blush. She looked in the mirror and felt like she was missing something. She went over to her jewelry box and found silver hoops. She quickly put them in and looked at the time. _2:15_.

Cho cursed and shoved the combat boots that were by the door on and grabbed her purse and all but ran downstairs to try to find the coffee shop.

After about 10 minutes, she found it. Simon's Coffee Shop was a little hole-in-the-wall cafe with a red awning. She saw around 10 people inside. She opened the door and she felt a surge of power blow to her. She felt an aura. A powerful one at that.

 **A/N- I hope you nerds liked the new chapter! And the cliffy! Might I just say that I am a gen Z kid, so I wasn't even alive when this takes place, ao if anyone wants to correct me on 1990s trends/technology, go right ahead. Simon's Coffee shop is actually a real place in the area. I've done some research on the area and places. Cho's apartment is 375 Harvard Street, Cambridge at Crimson Court. Simon's Coffee Shop is at 1736 Massachusetts Ave, Cambridge. Apparently, Simon's Coffee Shop is a really good place with 4.4 star rating from 188 people. From Cho's apartment to the restaurant is 7-14 minutes in decent traffic. So if you're ever in the area, check this stuff out. In case you're wondering, I live about 9-10 hours away, so I will probably never try Simon's Coffee shop coffee :(** **As I said, I do my research (no wonder I'm a Ravenclaw:))**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- June 14, 1998, Simon's Coffee Shop, Cambridge, MA

Cho knew what the aura meant. It meant that there was an extremely powerful witch or wizard in this particular coffee shop. They might have been as- if not more powerful than Dumbledore himself. She was overwhelmed by the power and stumbled. She had never felt that kind of power before. Not even when she saw Voldemort. It scared her.

It brought her mind to when she was fighting. _So much was going on, so much death, so much destruction. She never wanted to think about it ever again. She didn't want to think of how it was her fault that Lavender- her best friend- was thrown from the astronomy tower and she sat there and did nothing about it. She didn't want to think about Harry, carrying the body of the boy she loved. The dead body. They had said their first "I love you's" that morning before the task._

Cho shook off the feeling when she saw Frederick sitting at a table and engrossed with a book. Cho tried to wave at him, but he was in a different world. She smiled.

Cho walked over to the man reading and tapped on his shoulder. He jumped and put down his book.

"Cho! How're you?"

"I'm good, thanks." she sat down. "So, what are you reading?"

"The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. It is one of my favorites. I read it to Annabeth all the time. She loves when I read it to her."

Cho felt a little bit sad. He seemed very happy with Annabeth. She didn't want to be a home-wrecker. But then again, why was she here. Because she liked him. _NO_ , she didn't. He was happy and they were building a friendship. He would be her friend and that was it. _For now_. No not just for now. Forever. Yes, they would only stay friends. Friends. Besides, she wasn't ready to date. Not yet. She still needed time to grieve Cedric.

It had been four years, but she never really had time to grieve. The year after, she was so swamped with the DA and Quidditch that she wasn't able to truly grieve, but then she was young and nïeve and thought that she was better to date again- hence Harry.

But she was wrong, she was so wrong. She felt that the night that they kissed, but didn't stop it to spare his feelings. She didn't date anyone after that- though many tried, some tried too much. Way too much.

Cho decided that she should probably say something instead of battling herself in her mind. "Speaking of Annabeth, where is she?"

"Oh, she's in the bathroom. She should be out soon.

"I can't wait to meet her."

"She's a smart girl. She got that from her mother. Her mom helped me through a tough part of my life. If it weren't for her mother, I wouldn't have made it through Harvard- or even got into it if not for her." So this must have been how he met Annabeth. "She helped me when I was in my lowest stage. I'm eternally grateful to her, even though she isn't around anymore."

"Did she die?" Cho asked, and then regretted it as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

Frederick chuckled. "No, she just not in the picture anymore."

Cho felt very awkward at that moment.

Feeling the awkward tension, Frederick asked, "Do you want to order?"

"Should we wait for Annabeth?"

"No, it's fine. I know what she wants anyway." He even knew what she wanted off of the top of his head. He must really love her. That made Cho even more guilty. _Guilty_? Who _said she was guilty_? They were just friends. Friends. And that was it.

Frederick called over a waitress and ordered a cappuccino and a pastry for himself and chocolate milk and cookie for Annabeth. (apparently, she couldn't drink coffee or tea). Cho ordered a chai tea latte and a chocolate pastry.

She explained to Frederick that she wasn't that big of a fan of coffee because the school she went to didn't allow coffee, but had tea at breakfast and lunch. She would only drink coffee if it had liquor in it.

Before their drinks were brought back to them, Cho got a wave of the strong aura. While they were talking, Cho felt the aura and tried to link it to one of the little number of people in the coffee shop. She couldn't tie it to anyone. As soon as she felt the wave, she turned around to see a little four or five-year-old girl with curly blonde hair and striking grey eyes. _Like Cedric's_. The girl ran over to where Frederick and Cho were sitting.

"Hi, daddy! I pooped, just like you taught me!"

"That's great, Annabeth. Now, this is Miss Cho and she is a friend of daddy's." Cho felt stupid. No, she didn't just feel stupid, she felt like if a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff muggleborn first year tried to figure out Horcruxes. _Wait_... Frederick said that Annabeth's mother was out of the picture which implied that he was single. But, no, he was a single dad who had a dangerously powerful child. He didn't have time for a relationship. She shouldn't be doing this.

But when he looked at her with those eyes, Merlin she felt so helpless. She just never wants to look away from those beautiful blue eyes that were so much brighter because of the blue cardigan he was wearing. They reminded Cho of the sky in the Scottish Highlands, where Hogwarts was, where she would fly and be at peace. Those eyes gave her that sense of peace that she could rarely get anymore.

Cho was pulled out of her trance as Annabeth greeted her. "Hi, Miss Cho!"

"Hi, Annabeth! How're are you?"

"I'm good! Hey, why do you sound like that?"

"Annabeth!" Frederick scolded.

"It's fine. I'm not from America. I moved from a country called Ireland. I lived there until a couple of weeks ago."

"I- ree- land?" she asked, trying to comprehend what Cho was saying. The girl reminded her of the first year Ravenclaws, always wanting to know more by asking all types of questions. The thought brought her back to the screams of the past school year when students were forced to use the cruciatus curse on the lower years. and quickly changed her mind's thoughts the best she could.

"Yes. Ireland. It is a country on the other side of the ocean."

"Oh. I doesn't like the Ocean. When daddy took me to the beach, the waves and sea ami-mals always are mean to me and it is not nice." Annabeth pouted.

Cho felt the aura give another shock wave. It wasn't the same as before, though. It was more hostile- more destructive. This was a very powerful child. She could possibly become the next dark lord. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let children like her fight wars that they weren't old enough to fight. She didn't want child soldiers like she was. She didn't want children- who did nothing wrong- to lose their lives because of the girl sitting in front of her. She wouldn't let it happen. Not Again.

Cho faked a smile and looked at the child. "So, how old are you?"

Annabeth held up her hand to show that she was 4. "I'm dis many!" Cho noticed that she was missing a tooth that gave her a lisp. "But in 'frity days I'll be dis many!" she held up her hand with her fingers all spread out to show that she was a whole five years old.

"Annabeth, we're at twenty-eight days now."

"Willy?! I did my maf won then!" her little, seemingly innocent face started to pout again.

"It's okay, Annabeth. You still did your math really well." he father reassured.

The girl smiled once again, lighting up her entire face. She looked like how Cedric looked back when they were together. When everything was still relatively peaceful. His eyes shining with laughter in Madam Puddifoot's when the two of them made fun of all of the other couples in the restaurant, but still being sappy themselves. The pure happiness on his face when they were dancing at the Yule Ball.

Nothing else mattered other than the two of them, looking into each other's eyes. They danced until they couldn't anymore, not even noticing that most of the people retired to either their or their date's dormitory and bed. She spent the whole night watching his naturally wind-blown and how it beckoned Cho to run her hands through it, his mouth and the way his lips curved upright to give the impression that he was up to something, his cloud-grey eyes that she couldn't help but get lost in. His eyes. _His cold, dead eyes. The eyes that looked her right in the face as he was dragged from the maze. The eyes that were staring right at her. The eyes that plagued her dreams._

"Cho, are you alright? You were a little out of it for a little bit."

"What?" she asked, snapped out of her thoughts, "oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Instead of answering, Cho tried to find something to change the subject. She saw the waitress come over with their orders.

"Oh look, our orders are here."

That got the full attention of Annabeth, who looked at the woman happily. Frederick gazed at Cho, looking at her like he was trying to figure her out. Cho quickly looked away, scared that he saw something in her expression symbolizing that she was... broken.

"So I have a cappuccino and an almond pastry," Frederick motioned that it was for him, "and chocolate milk with a chocolate chip cookie-"

"Daddy! You got me a cookie! Fank you!"

"You're welcome, Annie," said Frederick said as he ruffled his daughter's hair.

The waitress put Cho's chai tea latte and chocolate-drizzled pastry in front of her. Cho told her "thank you" before the waitress told them that it would cost $12.61. Cho was still not used to American money, so she was in the middle of pulling out cash from her wallet when Frederick pulled out his card and gave it to the waitress.

"It's my treat," he simply stated.

Cho blushed. _No, she didn't blush._ It just got hot in the coffee shop just at that moment. That was what it was.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

 **A/N- So this chapter literally made me cry and "aww" when I was writing it. I love Cho so much, and she is my baby. If anyone other than me hurts her (because trust me I will) I will give them a piece of my mind. I have decided that I want to start putting the reviews and responding to them at the bottom of every chapter.**

guest: _Nice story !_

 **Thanks I try!**

Perseus101: _Ooh! Please update!_

 **Done. It may have taken me around a month, but I am updating on a cycle.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo nerds! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been busy. I honestly don't remember when the last time I updated was, but a lot has happen in the past couple weeks. I got a boyfriend (yay, Mesa no lonely), I moved, and I'm going to Guatemala on a church service trip. I'm actually on my way to the airport at this moment. Anyway, this chapter is not fully edited. I wanted to get this chapter the fastest that I could, but I will publish the fully edited chapter once I come back (next Saturday). Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!!**

 **Edit-- July 13, 2019: So I just got back from Guatemala today and it changed me. It was such a life changing experience. Our group built sanitary units for families living in poverty in a town called Chiquimula. Its crazy how much faith and hope they have. Guatemala is such a beautiful country and I highly recommend going there to help or to vacation. (as long as you don't drink the water, I did that and I got sick unt it was out of my system). And please follow Potter's House Association on Instagram or Facebook (im like the only one of my friends that actually have Facebook) Anyway, p lease enjoy this fully edited chapter (dont by ShadeFireDragon)**

 _Chapter 5- July 12, 1998, Cho's Apartment_ _Cho,_ _It's been a while since we've talked; I think it has been around two months. I would have written sooner, but the wrackspurts have been infecting my brain ever since the battle. Daddy can't find them, even with the Spectrespecs on, but he didn't really look like he was trying very hard to look for them._ _They're different from all of the other wrackspurts I have found. I don't like how they make me feel. Instead of just making my mind going fuzzy, they make me have bad dreams and flashbacks from my 6th year. I think Daddy knows what's wrong, but he's keeping it from me. Maybe I have discovered a new type of wrackspurts. I don't know why he wouldn't tell me, though. Maybe his mind is infected with Wrackspurts. Yes, that must be it._ _Anyways, I know you don't really want to talk to anyone, but I don't have anyone else to turn to. Well, I have Neville and Ginny, but Neville's parents are starting to do worse. They have started to have seizures and just overall have gotten really bad. He doesn't really like talking about it, but I know he is really hurting and telling him about my issues wouldn't help him at all._ _Ginny is having some problems, too. She is spending most of her time with Harry or her family. It must be horrible for them- losing a brother. I couldn't even imagine. I never had a sibling, so I can't help her in the ways she needs._ _I'm sorry for the interruption, but frankly, I miss you, Cho. I have to go back to school in September but I will only have a few friends at school next year. The seventh years last year are allowed to retake the year because of everything that's happened, but out of all of our friends, only Hermione is doing so. It'll really only be us three- Ginny, Hermione, and me. It's going to be different without Harry, Ron, Neville, or… her. I wasn't that close to Lavender, but know that no one blames you- and no one should. Including yourself. Please don't beat yourself up because of it. She was a brave Gryffindor, and even if her life didn't show us that much… her death did._ _But all things aside, know that we're all here for you, even if you aren't ready for us yet. I understand. I don't even know if you're getting this letter, I'm sending it to the apartment the ministry has under your name. I understand if you don't want to hear from me. If you don't want to hear from me again, I understand._ _Don't let the wrackspurts get your head,_ _Luna Lovegood_ _P.S.- inside of the envelope, I gave you Spectrespecs that will help you determine if you have wrackspurts- even if it might not work._ _P.P.S.- I hope I put enough stamps on it, they are very confusing._

Cho looked at the bright pink envelope and couldn't help but wonder how her fellow housemate got it. Before she left, she told all of her friends to not contact for a while, unless they really needed to- if it were an emergency.

She enjoyed not having to deal with all of the drama back in the UK, but she sort of felt bad for Luna and everyone else she cut off ties with. Luna was never a very good person to make friends. Cho didn't see her as anything other than the weird Ravenclaw that was a couple of years behind her who wore unusual necklaces and was given nasty nicknames until the DA.

During the first running of the DA, Cho realized how brilliant the younger girl actually was. Sure, the blonde was very obscure and challenging, but at heart, she was a good person.

Around March of her sixth year, Cho realized that she subconsciously pulled the young fourth year underneath her wing, mostly to protect her from bullies from all four houses, among other things.

Cho was debating on whether to respond to Luna or not when her phone started to ring. She put down the letter and all but ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cho, it's Frederick. We're outside your apartment."

"Okay, be down in a couple minutes."

"See you then."

"Yeah, see ya." she hung up.

Cho grabbed her black leather backpack from the table. She double checked that everything she needed was inside. She looked at the full body mirror that was on the outside of her bedroom door to make sure that nothing was wrong with her outfit. She had worn a loose-fitting black crop that had some sort of rock band on it, and had an unbuttoned oversized black and red flannel shirt over it. She had on a pair of jean shorts, but the flannel went past them.

Satisfied with what she was wearing, Cho all but ran out of her flat, making sure to lock the door on her way out. On her way down the stairs, she ran into her neighbor, Melissa.

Lissa was the very definition of an annoying teen. She and her roomate, Megan were friends from childhood who moved to the city to get away from their 'horrible' parents who were 'too strict' and 'didn't give them freedom they wanted'. Cho personally didn't mind the two that much. The two eighteen-year-olds didn't annoy her as much as they would have had she not spent the better part of seven years of her life sleeping in a room with five other girls. Another reason she could stand them was that they reminded Cho of herself, only a couple of years ago. It felt like forever since she was as carefree as they were. She missed those days.

"Sup, Cho! You look hella fly! Are you going on a date or something?" Lissa said.

"No, I'm just going to Conobie with one of my friends and his daughter. It's her birthday today, so the three of us are going to celebrate," Cho replied

"Oh, you're going out with a he, are you?" lissa cocked her eyebrows suggestively. "Is he hot?"

An image of Frederick appeared in her mind. His perfectly messy honey blonde hair and his eyes-they had that beautiful blue color that reminded her of a cloudless sky shone brightly in the dark pit of her mind. The way he got flustered over the tiniest little things. And his smile. That smile- she had to admit to herself, she loved that smile. The way it was slightly crooked when he was shy or embarrassed, the way the corners of his mouth turned up when he got excited about something, the way his tongue would stick out between his teeth when he was being silly. Cho didn't admit it often, but secretly loved it when he acted goofy.

Cho felt the blood rush to her cheeks and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to take the goofy grin on your face as a 'yes' then," Lissa inquired. "Wait, is he the hottie with a body that came to your apartment last week?! Meg saw him and was practically drooling and declaring her love for him when I came home."

Instead of answering, Cho looked back and forth, trying to find an excuse to get out of the conversation. Then, she remembered why she was even standing there in that moment.

"You know what, Lissa. I have to go now. You see he's waiting outside for me right now and I don't want him to be waiting on me for that long."

Not letting Lissa reply, Cho ran the best she could down the stairs. As luck would have it, she didn't run into anyone who wanted to engage in conversation the whole way down.

When Cho got outside, she saw Frederick's bright red Dodge Intrepid. He waved to her as she got into the car.

As soon as she was in the car, the first thing that Frederick said to Cho was, "you look really pretty."

Cho laughed to cover her blush and said, "'Ello to you too, Frederick." she turned to Annabeth in the car seat behind her. "Hi, Annabeth."

The now five year old beamed, "Hi, Miss Cho!"

"Oh… yeah… hi Cho"

Cho looked over at the man whose face looked like it was sunburnt. "Hey, Frederick, are you okay? You look really hot. You should open up a window or something."

"Oh, yeah… I guess I probably should." Frederick reached to the side of the door where the button to roll down the windows, but missed his window the first time and ended up opening Annabeth's window.

The now five-year-old laughed. "Silly Daddy, that was my window! You put the wrong one down!"

"Oh… yeah, sorry about that."

Frederick was able to put down his window and they drove off.

The drive to Conobie Lake Park was just around forty-five minutes long. It wasn't that bad, other than the fact that Annabeth insisted that they played the folk tale song CD on repeat the entire song. She was perfectly fine until the Itsy Bitsy Spider came on. When only that song would come on, the little girl would throw a tantrum about how much she hated spiders that would stop as soon as the song would be over. With every scream, Cho could feel the magical energy spike.

At the worst points, her head felt like it was on fire. The witch would grab onto the seat belt with all the strength she could muster to make sure that she wouldn't scream out in pain. Frederick would try to turn the music off when the song came on, but then the grey eyed girl would start complaining that there wasn't any music for her to listen to. There was no way to win with her. Cho decided, from that day forward, she would try to stay far away from the child as possible. It was the only way to keep herself safe from when the girl finally did break. She just had to make it through the next few hours.

Once they parked and got through security, it was around 1 pm. Luckily, they had gone to a nearby restaurant beforehand to eat so then they wouldn't have to pay for the expensive food they sold inside of the park. Once inside, Cho couldn't hear anything else other than the screams from people on the roller coaster. She knew that it was screams of happiness, but she couldn't think of anything other than the scream of her best friend falling off of the astronomy tower. Her breath quickened subconsciously. It was her fault. The former Ravenclaw felt disconnected from her body as she heard her voice yell out, sounding like it was in pain.

She could only feel herself falling, falling, onto the hard concrete sidewalk. The last thing she remembered was Frederick kneeling next to her, screaming her name and for an ambulance.

And then there was only

D

A

R

K

N

E

S

S

 **Thanks for reading!! I want to give a special shoutout to moonys.poet for helping me with this chapter and ShadeFireDragon for beta-ing!! Now, for what y'all been waiting for- the comments!**

Perseus101- _Ooh! You MENTIONED ME! OH MY GOSH! EEK!_ _Anyways, I liked the flash backs, and Annie is VERY cute. Please update soon, your doing great!_

 **lol,thank you! And I'm glad that you like the flashbacks! so little story time- so I was almost done the chapter and I was reading back and was having my friend (moonys.poet) look over it and she told me to put more like traumatization (is that a word?) in and so I did that. And I love little Annie so much, too! It sorta annoys me a little bit because I have to have Cho not like her so I'm trying to find more flaws to add to the dislike, but that's a little hard because shes this little pure 4 year old. I qm trying to update as soon as I can, which is a little hard sometimes. And Thank you again!**

WeylandCorp 4- _Loved it, this was great! The cho-annabeth meeting is exactly what I expected, and I loved it!_

 **thank you so much! I'm glad the meeting met your expectations! I was planning this from the beginning, and I really loved writing rhis chapter! It took me around 2 days to write (most take 4-9 days). I am so glad you're enjoying this so far!**

 _IllogicalLogic:_ This is astounding! I can't wait until the next update!

 **Thanks! and here you go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey nerds! I just want to say how much I love you and im so so so sorry that it is taking me so long to update. The last time I updated was July and now it is Christmas Eve. There has been a lot of things that have happened since then and I'm sorry. From school (in which im taking all honors classes) and my family (my brother was put in a mental hospital and lots of other stuff) I haven't had time nor energy to write. I hope this chapter does it justice though._** **_And also this is in Frederick's pov because I had writers block and I really wanted ro practice writing Frederick_**

Chapter 6- July 12, 1998, Canobie Lake Park, Salem

Frederick Chase was looking forward to going to the amusement park with his two favorite girls. His daughter and his… friend. Right? That's what she was. It's not like she wanted to be anything else with him. If she did, she probably would have said something already. Or was she waiting for him to make a move?

The whole ride over to Cho 's apartment he was thinking of their relationship. Thought raced through his head until he saw her. Standing there, waiting for him. She was beautiful. He couldn't believe that he was going out with someone as beautiful as the bewitching woman standing on the sidewalk.

She was so out of his league that he couldn't even see the podium where stood, it was so high. He didn't understand why a twenty year old in a new country, with an infinite number of people Choose to spend her time with, she chose a twenty five year old single dad with a degree in history. She could choose anyone, and she chose a man who she sat next to on a plane.

The fates were weird like that. Athena once told him that no one had control over the fates. The fates didn't even have complete control over what they did. They didn't answer to anyone, but they couldn't do whatever the wished.

The fates put Cho in his life for some reason, and he had no choice but to play along in whatever game they were playing with them. After all, the gods could not stay away from the Chase family.

Frederick waved Cho to the car and she got in. He got a better look at her. The sun made her almond eyes shine as if pools of whiskey were poured into them. She smiled at him and frederick could feel the blood rush up into his cheeks. He tried to open his window like Cho suggested, but ended up becoming a stuttering mess and opened the wrong window, which annabeth just had to comment on, making him go even more red in the face. Why did the fates make him act like a hormonal teen boy?

Even though it was Annabeth's birthday, she was not in the best mood. She constantly was screaming for the entire car ride. Frederick tried everything from bribing her to threatening to rip off her head if she didn't shut up. Every time that annabeth screamed, Frederick saw Cho wince. She probably had a headache and Annabeth wasn't making it any better.

He had to stop to get gas and so Cho could go to the bathroom. Before Frederick went out to pump the gas, he turned the car off. Annabeth suddenly stopped screaming and crying. She acted like nothing happened. Frederick turned the key in the ignition and the song came back on.

"-went up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out," the song sang. Annabeth started screaming and crying once again. After about thirty seconds, he turned off the car again and she stopped. He did this a couple times until the song was over and the next song came on. She was perfectly fine. Satisfied, Frederick went outside to pump the gas.

Why was it only that song that his daughter hated? What was so bad about the itsy bitsy little spi— spider. Annabeth was the daughter of Athena. The story of Athena and Arachne. The fear and hatred of spiders must have been engraved in his daughter's brain the same way that ADHD and Dyslexia were. Athena once told him that certain survival skills would be inherited from the godly parent and it seemed like this was one of them.

Cho came back from the bathroom and they started driving again. After about half an hour, Frederick heard the into music to itsy bitsy little spider come back on and Frederick made sure to turn off the radio before Annabeth realized what exactly it was. He mouthed a silent prayer to Athena, asking that Annabeth wouldn't start screaming again.

"It looks like the exit is right about here," Cho said, looking at the map in front of her.

Frederick changed to the lane that went off of the highway. He he looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Annabeth was asleep. He mentally cheered, he tried to get Annabeth down for a nap before they left, but she was not having it.

After about twenty minutes, they got to the amusement park. Once they parked, Frederick looked back at his daughter who was sound asleep in her seat.

"Should we wait until she wakes up or wake her up now?" Cho asked Frederick.

"Wake her up now?" he answered, but it sounded more like a question that a statement. "She got a solid half hour of sleep, which is probably enough to keep her energized for the rest of the day."

Frederick grabbed her leg and shook it gently. "Annie, Annabeth, wake up. We're here. Come on honey, wake up"

The girl stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Daddy, where are we?"

"We're here, Annie," Frederick told her.

Annabeth looked out the window and saw a rollercoaster towering over her. Her lips rose to a smile and her deep grey eyes .

The three left the car and walked through the parking lot. When they got to the ticket booth to let them in the park, they had to go through security. Frederick and Cho left security after Annabeth so the two had to yell out for the girl. Once Annabeth came to the two, they went into the park.

Frederick was just about to ask Cho if she wanted any cotton candy when he saw he collapse. He quickly ran over to her. "Cho! Cho! Can you hear me?" He yelled, but there was no response from the girl who lay unconscious on the ground.

Frederick kneeled on the ground in order to be closer to Cho and held her hand. He yelled for somebody to help and right away there were at least ten people surrounding her. Frederick felt Cho's heart beat at an exponential rate. She started thrashing around, but Frederick didn't let go of her. He would always stay right next to her, no matter what. He bent down and kissed her forehead. She calmed down a little bit.

"Get out of my way, I'm a doctor!" Came a voice from the crowd. Frederick saw a rather short man with darker skin push through the crowd and make his way to Cho. He turned back and yelled, "Everybody, get out of the way! Give her some space!" the people did as he said, but Frederick stayed at her side.

The man then turned to Frederick and said, "Were you with her when she fell?"

"Yes. She… she was… s-she was standing next to me and...and I turned to her and she just fell." Frederick felt his hands tremble and and realized that he couldn't talk right.

"What's your name?" the man asked, pulling up Cho's eyelids to check one thing or another..

"Um… Fre… Frederick Chase." Dammit. How the hell could he forgotten his own name?

The man was checking her pulse now. "So Frederick, why did you come here?" frederick knew what the man was doing. He was trying to calm Frederick down by keeping him talking. It seemed to be working so far.

"We came to celebrate—" he stopped suddenly. Annabeth. "My… my Daughter. She's only… she's only five years old," Frederick looked around but all he could see was the mass of people surrounding them. "I… I don't know where she is. She was….she was with us when Cho fell. I need to find her."

The man looked at Frederick with compassion. He turned back to a man standing behind him. "Ray, come here really quick."

The man named Ray stepped forward. He was taller with tanned skin and grey eyes, "Yeah, sure. What do you need?"

"Can you try to help find this man's daughter?" The man turned back to Frederick. "Tell him what she looks like and her name." Frederick was hesitant. He didn't want to put the life of his daughter in the hands of a random person. But what other choice did he have?

"Um…. she has long, curly, blonde hair and grey eyes. She is five years old. She is wearing jean overalls that say 'Birthday Girl' on them and a pink shirt underneath. And she has a pink scrunchie in her hair." That should be enough, right?

Ray seemed to be making a mental note of everything that Frederick just said. "What's her name? I'm sorry if you already said it, but I'm not sure if I heard."

"Oh… Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

Roy nodded his head."I will do the best that I can to find her."

"Thank you."

Ray nodded again and walked away, eyes open for Annabeth.

"You don't have anything to worry about; Ray is one of the most trustworthy people that I know. I've been with him for the past five years."

Frederick looked back down at Cho as the man started humming a song. She wasn't moving at all anymore, but her hair was sticking to her head from all of the sweat. The man turned to one of the workers and asked her if she could run and get a wet towel for Cho. Frederick heard sirens in the distance coming closer. He guessed someone had called 911.

When the ambulance came, the paramedics put her on a stretcher and brought her in the truck. The lead paramedic turned to the man who helped Cho and asked questions about his licence and such.

The man moved his hand and mist followed it. "I have a licence and I am a trained medical doctor." The paramedic's eyes glossed over and he wrote down everything that the man said. It reminded Frederick of some type of Jedi mind trick.The paramedic went back into the ambulance.

Frederick turned to the man. "What was that?" he asked..The man started to panic. He whispered something underneath his breath that frederick couldn't hear. "You're a Demigod, aren't you?" he asked, hoping the man was.

The man started to relax. "Are you one too?"

Frederick shook his head. "No, but Annabeth is. Daughter of Athena."

The man nodded his head. "Let me introduce myself." He stretched out his hand. "Thomas Henson, son of Apollo, and boyfriend of Raymond Hughes, son of Athena."

Frederick shook his hand.If he wasn't sure already, he was sure now that he could trust Thomas and Ray. They were like Annabeth.

He spotted Annabeth and Ray running through the crowd of people. When they got to Thomas and Frederick, Annabeth hugged Frederick and Ray put his arm around Thomas. Thomas asked, "what took you so long?" it didn't feel that long to Frederick, but he looked down at his watch. It had been about half an hour since Cho passed out and she still wasn't awake yet.

"We got held up." he fiddled with a leather bracelet on his wrist and his face got dark. "Mr. Chase, there is something you need to know about your daughter."

Frederick cut his off before he got a chance to finish what he was saying. "I already know. She is a daughter of Athena."

Ray nodded and continued, "SHe needs to have a lot of attention and you need to be careful around her. Always stay alert and let her know that you love her. My father didn't and it only pushed me away. Cherish her as long as you can."

"Well anyway, my boyfriend can be a little dark sometimes, but what he says is very true." he took a piece of paper from Ray's messenger bag and wrote something on it. I'm going to give you my number. If you ever need advice or help with anything, just call me. I know what it is like raising a demigod child, since I was one. Don't ever hesitate to call me."

Fredrick thanked both of them and got into the ambulance with Annabeth at his side.

 ** _Ok but can I say how much I love Thomas and Ray? I wasn't originally going to have them be demigods, but eh whatever. I'm planning to write them in again but we'll see. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and now it's time for reviews!_**

 _WeylandCorp4 \- Uh oh, I'm guessing that cho was having some sort of panic attack._

 _And poor fred, he seems to have been quite nervous when he picked up cho._

 _ **Yeah, thats basically what it was, but next chapter will talk more about what happened.**_

 **Have a merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates and happy holidays to those who don't!**


End file.
